


Missing him

by KB41319RC



Category: Castle
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB41319RC/pseuds/KB41319RC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is on a book launch for a week and Kate misses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing him

His absence  
He had smothered her in affection while they laid in bed warm, cosy and kind of sleepy. He had cutely confessed his want to take her with him, that he didn’t want to leave her at home. They made love for the first time knowing they would not see each other for a week. It was different now they were together, an unmentioned awareness that they were both happier when they were with the other. Like her typical self, before she had left the loft, she had brazenly kissed him goodbye and told him it was only for a week and not to be a baby about leaving her. She was a big girl and she had done so before, and would do fine without him for a few days. The last thing she heard Castle say is they would see each other the same day the following week and that he already missed her. She had stepped into the lift shaking her head in amusement of his confessions.  
They talked on the phone several times during the day. His flight to Chicago had been without incident, his book signing session had been successful. He had a book launch party that evening he clearly told her he wanted her at. Almost everyone at the signing had asked him where his muse was.  
At the end of the first day in the hours since she had left him to go to work, since she had waved good bye she concluded it was going to be easy to live through the week without him. She shut the door of her apartment where she was alone in her haven. It was only seven days after all, and she was busy with court preparation. They were already one day down. Castle’s absence for a single day hadn’t bothered Kate Beckett much at all. She had only missed the cups of coffee and his stories.  
They briefly chatted that evening on the phone before he went to the book party.  
On the morning of the second day, Kate learned that she missed Castle’s silly behaviour in bed before they got up to prepare for work. He naturally stirred from sleep earlier than she did and he would playfully torment her until she was drowsily conscious. He was always lovable and affectionate and most mornings held her in bed until the very last minute. Some mornings he would hold her in bed until she was begging to him to release her. She’d missed him that second morning and had woken up in her bed alone, his half empty and cold. She had experienced loneliness that morning and it was made worse because she couldn’t look forward to meeting him at the Precinct. Kate wasn’t a person to feel lonely as she savoured her own company.  
For the first morning in a long while she made coffee for one which only enhanced the fact she was alone. A single coffee mug was on the kitchen counter and there was nobody to chat with. She sent him a text that morning before she had received his first morning text message to her. Yes, the second day she had to admit she missed him a lot.  
The day at the Precinct was busy collecting and copying documents that the lawyers wanted or she was preparing to go on the stand. She had to know the evidence of the case she was going to court for.  
When Ryan asked how she was holding up without her shadow, Kate acknowledged aloud not only to herself but to Ryan that she missed Castle’s company, him making her coffee, bringing her lunch because he knew she forgot to eat if he didn’t take her out for a lunch break. Above all, she confessed to herself that she longed to see Rick’s smile and desired to have him hold her in his arms. She wanted to feel his physical strength and affection embrace her body. Two whole days without Castle’s company was worse than she had ever imagined it would be.  
On the third morning, she stayed in bed. She had woken before the alarm had sounded. She was half awake, with minimal enthusiasm to get up for work and for minutes she basked in the sensations pulsing through her body. She was completely sated. Endorphins flowed through her bloody.  
In a vivid dream she and Castle had been making love, the type of love full of passionate tender kisses, of fondling each other’s bodies. The sex when the chemistry and mood was just so perfect between them that it made the act of love so damn passionate and pleasurable. They were deeply in love and made love being in that state. She had experienced it all. The weight of his body on her, his heat, his hands over and inside her body, his tongue against hers, his mouth exploring her body, the feel of his muscular chest at her fingertips, the hardness of his engorged penis in her hands, inside her. His scent had intoxicated her. It had been so real that her body had responded. The seconds her body had shuddered through a climax were also the seconds she’d woken alone crying out. Her hands had gripped the bed head as her body had uncontrollably experienced an intense orgasm. She had laid there alone afterward, reflecting drowsily on the most intense dream. She had never experienced such a provocative sexual fantasy. She wanted Rick beside her, desired his touch his voice to whisper his sweet nothings close to her ear, his hands on her, inside her. She rolled to his side of the bed and pressed her face into his pillow. His scent was there. It brought her some relief.  
She phoned him first that morning while she made the coffee and murmured to him how much she missed him. She shyly shared her dream only to hear him laugh boyishly stating he wished he had been there to watch her go through it.  
Only three days.  
They spoke on the phone every day a number of times, but that morning she had to talk to him on several occasions, whenever she had five minutes to herself. She missed him, longed for him.  
Three days had been too long.  
And the third day was tougher than she had anticipated. She was on the stand in court most of the day and had to focus on what the lawyers were asking her, how she replied. She wanted coffee. Ryan understood what she was missing and bought her cups of it but it wasn’t the same. She wanted Rick at her side for his support.  
That night they talked on the phone for hours. Kate admitted to Rick that she missed him a lot.  
Rick on the other hand admitted he missed her company, her sexiness and all that. He mentioned he liked hearing that she missed him, that it made him feel appreciated. He told her he often felt like she took him for granted, trusted he would always been running after her.  
He wouldn’t be back for another four days.  
On the third evening Rick was away from the city, Rick stayed on the phone with Kate until he heard her fall asleep. He hung up after he was sure she had passed out from weariness, then sat in his hotel room alone and worried about her. He worried whether she was eating enough food and adequate water. She sounded so lonely for such an independent and strong willed woman.  
On the fourth morning just as Kate was about to leave the apartment there was knock on the door. She opened the door it to greet a man holding a bunch roses in red and white. The card read three more days and I will be home. Rick.  
Three more days.  
During the fourth day, Kate hardly had time to think she was so busy with the court case. By the time she left the Precinct for the night she hadn’t spoken to Rick once during the entire day and had only text messaged him a half dozen times. She fell into bed that night too tired to even care about washing off her make- up. She didn’t hear her phone ring when he tried to call her.  
On the fifth morning Kate woke alone and was unhappy. She wanted Rick home. She skipped her coffee, got ready for work and bought a latte from their favourite cafe. The staff asked where her shadow was. She couldn’t even answer them verbally because she didn’t trust her own voice to not break with sadness. Instead she shrugged her shoulders and quietly sleeked away.  
During her walk to the Precinct Kate called Rick and honestly confessed to him she wanted him to come home, that she didn’t want to be apart from him for that long again. Every cell of Kate’s body longed to have his presence, to have him touch her and reassure her that they were ok. She never knew she could be so attached to another human being, but his absence made it evident. She was dysfunctional without him and was angry with herself for being so. She told him all that and when she had ran out of words there was silence over the line and he didn’t fill it. She counted to twenty, her heart pounding with anxiety, when heard him take a breath of air.  
He simply said, “I love you too.”  
Kate had hung up choking back emotions she’d never experienced in her life. She felt it too. It was love. She didn’t even know if she was going to make it the two more days to see him again. She wanted to catch a flight to wherever he was to be with him for the weekend. The court case was dragging out. She knew she was going to have to be in at the Precinct the weekend preparing for the case on Monday.  
They spoke nearly every hour that day and that evening they talked for hours on Skype. She shared stories with him about her childhood. She watched him tell her stories about his past, events he’d done with Alexis. When she went to bed they swapped to talking on their phones.  
For the second night in a week Rick kept the cell phone line open until he heard Kate was asleep.  
Saturday, Kate was at the Precinct working alone. She had risen early from bed, gone for a run, had showered and dressed in summer clothes. She was at the Precinct by 8.00 am and started reading through the list of tasks the lawyer wanted her to do before Court commenced on Monday morning. She worked hard all day to complete the jobs.  
At almost 6.00 pm Kate’s desk phone started to ring. She checked her cell phone to see Rick had been trying to call her. She picked up the landline a smile spreading over her face.  
“Castle.” She excitedly greeted.  
“Beckett. How are you?” She heard the happiness in his tone.  
“Better now I hear your voice. Where you been?”  
“Here and there.”  
Kate heard the sounds of a city in the background and he was breathing as though he was walking briskly, “Are you signing today?”  
“I’m done for the day.” He replied, “Where are you, Baby?”  
“At my desk exactly where I have been for the past six days.”  
“Good.”  
She noticed all the background noises had gone, “Where are you? It’s awfully quiet?” She asked, staring at her nails.  
“Somewhere closer than I was yesterday.”  
She sighed, shifted her eyes around the bull pen. With it absent of staff, she could hear when the elevator was moving and the sound of the city outside. She looked to the elephants on her desk, “Ricky,” She purred, “I miss you so much. Please don’t leave me alone again.”  
“Never will I leave you alone again.”  
“Please come home.” She begged. “I miss you. I want you home.”  
“Kate?”  
“Mmmm?”  
“Look at the elevator.”  
Kate looked over her right shoulder as the elevator bell sounded then turned in the chair. Her heart stopped. She ceased to breath. She waited. She wished.  
“Are you there Kate?”  
“Castle?”  
The doors of the elevator slid open and he was there.  
Kate squealed with pure joy and hung up the phone dropping it to her desk. “Castle!” She called and rose from her office chair. She firstly walked then broke into a run to close the distance between them. She saw him drop his suitcase and laptop bag to the floor. In close proximity, Kate leapt at his body her arms surrounding his neck. He laughed as he regained his balance. His arms firmly surrounded her, pressing her body to his. She kissed his mouth hard and urgently her hand grasping his head. He lifted her off the floor and blindly carried her back towards the desk, bumping into things along the way.  
“Are you here alone?” He mumbled between kisses and gasping for oxygen.  
“Yes!”  
He pulled back with a huge grin over his face, “That’s good because I really have to fuck you right here, right now.”  
Kate squeaked excitedly and tried to escape his hold on her so she could kiss him more but he wasn’t letting go.  
“Got you now, Detective Beckett!” He declared.  
“Oh yeah?” Her entire face, her expression beamed at his eyes. He was back.  
“Yeah.” Holding her up with one hand he stepped forward until he had her body pressed against the wall of Gates’ office. Under his physical control, he kissed her mouth, jaw and neck hard and desperately, thrusting his hips against hers.  
“Kiss me harder, Castle.” Kate ordered between kisses, her hands at the sides of his ribcage tugging at his shirt. Aware he had her body where he wanted her, she lifted her knees and wrapped her legs around his body. Forgetting his shirt, she raised arms over his shoulders to support her body. He lifted her higher.  
“Undo your dress,” he requested wanting access to her breasts. He pulled away a moment panting as Kate clumsily and urgently undid the buttons then pushed the shoulders of her summer dress down her arms until she was out of it, her body exposed to him. She urged her body to him. Rick moaned, grunted as he lifted her body higher up the wall. His mouth was over her left breast teasing, sucking and hunger for her.  
“Castle, Castle.” She voiced seductively. His right hand was at the side of her head his right hand was cupping her pussy his index finger slipping under her panties. His fingers slipped lightly between her wet lips to that tiny place that cause her to moan into his mouth. Her hips tilted as he circled and slid around her clit . She looked up to his eyes, staring into his as he slipped his fingers deep inside her. He pushed inside her, pressed her against the wall, nibbled hungrily at her body until she was crying out that she was close to coming. He moved closer to her hips so he was up against her. He took his hand away and lifted Kate, taking all her weight. He walked to her desk, kicking his chair out of the way. Kate carelessly cleared anything on her desk out of the path of where her ass was about to be put by Rick. She blindly unbuckled, undid and unzipped his black jeans. She reached into his boxers with her right hand and brought out his hardened cock. Her long fingers frantically worked on his unbuttoning his shirt. She looked down upon his engorged penis then smiled devilishly up to his eyes, “Castle. Now! I need you to fuck me now. I’ve gotta have you now.”  
“Shhh Kate.” He smothered her mouth so she could no longer chatter. He was ready and felt his way pushing her g-string panties out of the way.  
“There.” She whispered seconds later, and felt him push inside her. Her body shuddered as her muscles spontaneously gripped around him.  
The moment he was inside her he felt her heat, the tightness of her. His eyes widened. He stayed there, waited for her to accommodate him then pushed in further.  
“Oh my god!” She squeaked and Castle chuckled, holding her hips to him as he thrust into her.  
“You love it don’t you.” He adored it when her hazel eyes widened, with the same expression every first time he entered her body. It immensely turned him on. She returned to his mouth her whole body trembled uncontrollably, kissing him hard, biting his lips. “You okay?” He suddenly asked searching her eyes as he’d felt a tenseness then a quiver surge through her body.  
“I’m okay. I missed you so much.” She closed her eyes feeling his thrust into her deeper, whilst he played with her clit. She bit his shoulder, searched for his mouth. Shooting stars entered her vision, everything was turning bright. “Stars I’m seeing stars.” She said breathlessly. She wanted to lay back. Richard, seeing where she wished to be, swept bits and pieces out of her way as she slumped back, arching her hips so she could comfortably take him inside her. Her legs were raised and she rested them against his shoulders. She murmured his name. Richard undid her dress exposing her flat and stretched stomach he stroked, running his hand over her breasts. He then held her hips pushed inside her deeper, played with her clit until she came in a sudden shuddering wave of muscle spasms on her desk. He leaned over her clamping his lips about her left nipple. He grabbed her ass and held her hard, letting himself come deep within her. They remained still for a few moments continuing to kiss and fondle each other  
Breathlessly they kissed, and started to laugh, not near enough sexually satisfied. Rick slowly and reluctantly pulled out of her and stroked his hand over her hair. She perspired lightly over her face. He soothed her. “What’s wrong? Did I play too rough?” He teased noticing the knot in her brow.  
“Never leave me again, Castle.”  
“Never, ever will I leave you again. Six days was enough” He drew her close again. “Grab your bag. I’m taking you home for a late night show.”


End file.
